Vivian Meridian
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Vivian Meridian |jname=ビビアン |tmname=Vivian |image=Vivian Meridian.png |size=250px |caption=Vivian at the Hoenn Grand Festival |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Orange |gender=Female |region=Hoenn |relatives=Lilian Meridian (sister) |anime=yes |epnum=AG035 |epname=Win, Lose, or Drew! |enva=Lisa Adams (4Kids) Sonny Dey ( ) |java=Yumi Takada |}} Vivian Meridian (Japanese: ビビアン Vivian) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is the master of ceremonies of Hoenn Pokémon Contests and the older sister of Lilian Meridian. She first appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!. History Vivian debuted in Win, Lose or Drew!, where she hosted the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. During the Appeals Round, she helped get back up on her feet after she fell down while trying to send out her . In Come What May!, after Raoul Contesta disqualified Jessie of the Contest for cheating, Vivian apologized to the audience for the inconvenience. In Cruisin' for a Losin', Vivian hosted the R1 Contest, which only accepted entrants who had previously earned at least one Ribbon. Upon noticing that Savannah was nervous, Vivian encouraged her by giving her a push. In the second round, Vivian showed concern for May's Bulbasaur, who had a case of . She was seen in a flashback in The Saffron Con, when and went to talk to her sister Lilian at the Saffron City Contest Hall. During the Kanto Grand Festival, which took place from May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! to Channeling the Battle Zone! and was held at Indigo Plateau, Vivian joined Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy in the panel of judges. After the Contest Battle between and Drew in the quarter-finals, she mentioned that she had been watching both of them since their days in Hoenn and that she was very impressed by their techniques. Character ]] Vivian is the older sister of Lilian, the master of ceremonies of Kanto Pokémon Contests. Although the two look very similar and share the same occupation, they are drastically different in terms of personality. While Lilian has a bubbly and cheerful personality, Vivian is classy and graceful. According to Lilian, even if they dress so differently from each other, they are still mistaken for one another. Vivian has high enthusiasm for her job as an announcer. She is in charge of hosting all the Hoenn Pokémon Contests sanctioned by the Pokémon Activities Committee and the Hoenn Grand Festival as well. For this reason, she has appeared in a number of during the . She conducts every competition in a formal and punctilious way, much like the host of an award ceremony. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高田由美 Yumi Takada |en=Lisa Adams (4Kids dub) Sonny Dey ( dub) |fi=Elina Jollman (AG051-AG091) Susa Saukko (AG103-AG123) Henna Haverinen (AG180-AG182) |ko=김서영 Gim Seo-Yeong |pt_br=Denise Reis (AG035) Cecília Lemes (AG051-present) |nl=Marjolein Algera |es_la=Romy Mendoza |es_eu=Ana María Marí |pl=Iwona Rulewicz}} Trivia * In The Rise of Darkrai, Marian can be seen hosting the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest. However, she has a mole on the left side of her face (which she normally does not have), making her look exactly like Vivian. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Announcers de:Vivian Meridian es:Vivian Meridian fr:Viviane Meridian it:Vivian Meridian ja:ビビアン zh:薇薇安